


Big Bad Handsome Man

by 3226629



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Malec, imelday may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Just some Malec moments and nice music.





	

Music by Imelda May

Edited by Ms.Three @3226629 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3226629)/instgram/[Tumblr - hidden-land-of-malec](http://hidden-land-of-malec.tumblr.com/)

A fanvid for TV show Shadowhunters (Malec only).

 

I love both movie and tv show, but I guess tv show gave me more material to work with. I hope you enjoy Malec scene as much as I do, enjoy!

And if you like, sway with Imelda May, her sogns are all pretty amazing!

 

 [Shadowhunters Big Bad Handsome Man( Malec)](https://youtu.be/-S7DGM4lEOk)

[ ](http://s1254.photobucket.com/user/3226629/media/magnus-trailer3_zpsnnilcevy.gif.html)


End file.
